Everyone Likes Cupcakes
by Izaya Heiwajima
Summary: Izaya bakes Shizuo some cupcakes. And Shizuo wants Izaya to try one- but Izaya's pretty persistent about not liking cupcakes. What's with that?


**Disclaimer: **_Durarara! And all of its characters are not my creation._

**Warning: Developed Shizaya. Unnecessary fluff~.**

**I wrote this up today after my roommate and I ate some cupcakes. And discussed Izaya's apparent "dislike" of sweets. Enjoy!**

When Shizuo got to Izaya's apartment that day, the last thing he had expected was to smell the delicious scent of cupcakes.

At first, he had thought that it must be a hallucination. There was no way that Orihara Izaya had baked cupcakes. The informant was always going on about how much he disliked sweets and scorning Shizuo for having such a sweet tooth. There would be no reason for Izaya to make cupcakes. Even if it _was_ to please Shizuo. Or so the man thought anyway.

However, much to the blond's surprise, when he walked into the kitchen there was indeed a fresh batch of cupcakes out on the counter. Each one was carefully and perfectly frosted with…_Was that strawberry frosting?_

Shizuo approached the cupcakes hesitantly. This had to be some sort of trick. Izaya would never just make sweets for him. Were they poisoned? Shizuo picked one cupcake up and sniffed. Instead of the smell of death, he was greeted with the smell of vanilla and strawberry.

He put the cupcake down and picked up another. This one looked darker- surely it couldn't be…But it was! It was _chocolate _and strawberry. One of the world's most delectable combinations to be offered in a sweet treat.

If these weren't poisoned, then had Izaya done something?

Shizuo froze, his hand clenched around the cupcake to the point that it crumbled, the frosting oozing between his heated fingers.

Had that _bastard cheated on him?_

Or worse- had he done something to Kasuka? Was this his way of apologizing?

Shizuo's paranoid thoughts swarmed in his skull until he heard someone clear their throat. When he whipped around, the very suspect of these crimes stood before him: Orihara Izaya.

"You're supposed to _eat them,_ Shizu-chan, not smash them. Honestly, it's like instructing a chimpanzee half the time," Izaya announced with a bit of a sneer. But then he could only roll his eyes at his boyfriend's immature display of distrust.

"What, you won't try one? I spent all day trying to get the recipe from my mother and that's how you repay me?" Izaya continued, walking directly up to Shizuo. Shizuo, who was staring dumbly at Izaya, merely raised his frosted hand expectantly to Izaya's mouth. Instead of getting a flirtatious cleaning of his frosted fingers, Izaya slapped his hand away, disgruntled.

"Nngh, I couldn't think of anything more disgusting…"

"Who doesn't like sweets?" retaliated Shizuo, on the defense, "_Everyone _likes sweets!"

"Ah, but I'm not everyone, am I, Shizu-chan?"

"No, you're a God damned flea who made a batch of poisoned cupcakes!"

Shizuo's accusation was met with a blank, unamused expression.

"They aren't poisoned," Izaya said simply. In such a tone that Shizuo couldn't help but not believe him.

"Yeah _ right!"_

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya sighed dramatically, picking up one of the chocolate cupcakes, "I have tried to poison you a dozen amount of times by now. The worst it ever seems to do is make you puke. Do you honestly think that I would still be trying that by now?"

Shizuo wasn't reassured- but now he was distracted by Izaya unwrapping the cupcake.

"Just eat it."

"But why did you make them?"

"For you."

"Yeah, but why?"

"You like sweets, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So then eat it," Izaya demanded, thrusting the cupcake out.

"You eat it," Shizuo replied.

"I don't _like _sweets."

"Bullshit," Shizuo called, but took the cupcake from Izaya regardless. If he wasn't going to eat it, then Shizuo would. He couldn't let a batch of cupcakes go to waste, after all.

Shizuo sniffed the cupcake again. He peered skeptically at the chocolate cake and then at the bright pink strawberry flavored frosting.

Finally, he opened up his mouth wide and took his first bite. For someone who hated sweets, Izaya had a knack for making good ones. No, _heavenly _ones. Shizuo practically died on the spot. The cupcake melted in his mouth and he closed his eyes from sheer bliss.

It was _perfect._

"Does Shizu-chan like them?" Izaya asked. If Shizuo hadn't been shoving his face full with the rest of the cupcake, he might've heard an unusual hesitancy in Izaya's tone.

Instead, he just grunted in response before he picked up another. A vanilla cupcake this time.

As he cranked open his jaw for the next cupcake, he noticed Izaya watching him with an odd expression on his face.

When he lowered the cupcake, Izaya looked away and Shizuo quirked a brow.

"Yo," he said, to get Izaya's attention.

"Hn?"

"What's with the look?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tch…" Shizuo scoffed and took another bite of the cupcake. If Izaya wanted to be weird as fuck, that wasn't new and Shizuo wasn't about to lose sleep over it.

After that, Shizuo chowed down three more cupcakes before he noticed Izaya looking at him _again._

"What?" Shizuo asked.

"You have frosting on your lip," Izaya said, his lips pressed tightly together as he reached out to swipe the frosting off with his thumb. He looked contemplatively at the frosting on his thumb before he reached out and wiped it off on a washcloth.

Was that…a look of regret?

"Do ya wanna try one?" Shizuo asked again, but this time he watched closely for Izaya's reaction: he had a bit of a hunch. Now, Shizuo's hunches were never brilliant revelations or anything but he had managed to figure out some pretty important things whenever he followed his intuition.

And his intuition, right now, was saying that Izaya wanted a cupcake.

As much as the informant declared to detest all things sweet and incredible, Shizuo had a feeling that Izaya didn't _actually_ hate those things. There was something else to it. There had to be.

"No, I don't," said Izaya firmly. He opened up the fridge and pulled out the iced tea they kept inside. He poured himself a glass and snapped the lid shut.

"Why not?" Shizuo asked, licking the frosting clean off the top of the cupcake.

"Doesn't taste good," Izaya said, still not looking at Shizuo but instead taking a drink from his tea.

"You haven't even tried one," Shizuo argued and picked up a chocolate one, "Here. Try it."

"No."

"Do it."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Just put it in your mouth and eat it!"

"Why are you so adamant about this? It's really _annoying_," Izaya complained, setting his tea down a little too hard.

"Because I think you wanna try it," Shizuo said, lowering the cupcake. He wasn't wrong, was he? Or was he just being an asshole?

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Cause whenever you kiss me after I eat sweets, you seem to really like it," Shizuo said, and when Izaya looked surprised, that's when Shizuo smirked. _So I was right!_

"Fine, just _one."_

Izaya snatched the cupcake out of Shizuo's hand and turned his back on Shizuo as he unfolded the cupcake. Shizuo peered over his shoulder to try and get a look at Izaya's expression while he ate, but the informant frustratingly kept turning this way and that to avoid it.

"Do you like it?" Shizuo asked, and when Izaya turned to look up at him, his mouth was lightly smeared with the pink frosting and the very corner of his mouth was turned up in a grin.

"No, it was disgusting," Izaya said, but in an optimistic tone. That immediately made Shizuo grin like an idiot.

"Why don't you eat sweets more if you like them?" Shizuo asked, taking the wrapper from Izaya but he was a hell lot more focused on his somewhat frosting-covered boyfriend than he was in garbage. He turned Izaya to face him and leaned in close.

"It's horrible for you. All of those baked goods, with the frosting, the sugar…" Izaya said with a heavy sigh. A world without sweets was indeed a burden upon anyone's shoulders. Shizuo's heart went out to Izaya, even if he purposefully tortured himself.

"But every now and then…" Shizuo started. Hey, he had taken a health class. He knew that a cupcake per day kept misery away- or wait…That wasn't the right saying.

"I know, I know but.." Izaya rolled his eyes and then stared up at the lanky blond, "It's fine, really. It's not that much that I'm missing out on."

"But cupcakes!"

"Shizu-."

"_Cupcakes._"

"Shizu-."

"Izaya, you can't live your entire life acting indifferent like cupcakes mean nothing!"

Now Izaya was just staring at the bodyguard. Why had he decided to make his lover the one man who was a complete idiot? Where was the appeal there? Granted, Shizuo was a devishly handsome blond with certain endowments that would put a horse to shame but…

"I want you to be happy," Shizuo said, cutting his thoughts off.

"Eh?"

"I want you to be _happy."_

"Eating cupcakes has nothing to do with happiness. Besides! I already _am _happy. Cupcake or not."

Shizuo didn't look too convinced. So what did he do? He held out another cupcake.

"Shizu-chan, seriously?"

"You liked it so indulge a little." 

Izaya could have said no. He could have smacked the cupcake out of his hand. He could have tossed another snarky remark at Shizuo. But when he looked up at Shizuo's face, it was so genuine that Izaya had to wonder whether the cupcake or Shizuo was sweeter. Both were disturbingly so but he decided to risk it with the cupcake. Just this once. He knew how to indulge a little.


End file.
